The Emptiness
by spidermanninja14
Summary: When Randy starts seeing Heidi as the ninja, people find out, and Randy warns Heidi. But later, when Heidi goes to McFist because of a call, Randy finds out and follows her. While there, he somehow ends up falling...somewhere. While there, he tries to get out but when he does, he's not in Norrisville.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know I know, this is my last crossover story for a long time. I'll try to just update my stories and not make new ones for a long time. So...enjoy!? This is a RandyxHeidi and AshxSerena. Review!**

"What the juice Cunningham!?" Howard yelled at Randy, as they were walking through the fairly static street towards their school.

"I'm sorry Howard, I didn't mean to NNS! I just had to...ummm...beat up some robot by McFist." Randy felt bad for lying by to Howard, because the truth is, he a the ninja, has been meeting up with his older sister, Heidi. He didn't really think about it until, he took a long look her. The hair, the eyes, the...everything.

"Sure...whatever Cunningham, as long as you promise to hang with me tonight your forgiven." Howard glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I give you my word." Cunningham said, putting his hand over his heart, closing his eyes.

"Good."

Later, when they were at school, they walked through the halls during a passing period, and heard their famous gossiper, Heidi Weinerman.

"Hello Norrisville High! It's your favorite web show host, Heidi Weinerman! There is confession I need to make. I have been secretly been meeting with the Norrisville Ninja!" Randys eyes opened as wide as Apple's. He turned his head slowly as possible, in the direction of his friends Howard, who was currently glaring at him. He sweated e could see fire in his eyes.

"CUNNINGHAM!" Randy started to run as fast as he could as Howard chased him, but that wasn't very hard, as Howard stopped after ten steps.

"Look I'm sorry. I know you must feel awkward-"

"I don't feel awkward, it's just Heidi just put herself in danger! She just told all of her viewers that she talks with the ninja! You are also in danger!" Howard yelled.

"Oh no. I have to tell her!" Randy took off, leaving a frightened Howard standing in the hallway alone.

Randy took off into a closet, and put on his mask, as he felt the ribbons rap around his body. He jumped into the cafeteria, and yelled, "HEIDI!" But then regretted as everyone stared at him awkwardly.

"Uhhhh...Heidi here? Or...no? Uh.."

"Oh..Uh..NINJA? Over here!" He turned his head toward the whisper and saw Heidi sticking her head out of a janitors closet. He ran into the closet. The closet was quite tight as Heidi felt awkward as she was squeezed up against the ninja. As the ninja didn't notice because he was to concentrated on telling her about how she was in danger.

"Look...hehe.." They both said and laughed in unison.

"Look Heidi, you shouldn't have told everyone that we were meeting. You have gotten yourself, your family and me in danger. Any viewers who have seen that who don't like me, will try to get to you!" Randy said holding on to Heidi. Her face was turned to a frown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. But I can't just tell them I lied." She said to him in a questioning face, as if waiting for a response that would tell her what to do.

"I don't know Heidi, just do what you have to do." Were the last words Randy said before he jumped out of the closet. When he exited, he felt alone. He didn't feel the warmth up against his chest t anymore. He stood in the now empty cafeteria, for a while, then left.

**Well.. that's all I'm going to put for now. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! HOW ARE YOU! I just go bored so I'm just gonna write the second chapter. And don't worry about my other stories! I'm working on it! I may need some suggestions s so feel free to. Review!**

* * *

><p>Randy paced through hallways, waiting for the next broadcast. He knew she had to do something, so she will. But he just had to wait until she does what she has to do. His paced immediately stopped when he heard whispers. It was coming from in the girls bathroom? He leaned his head up against the door trying to listen. It was familiar. Heidi? The whispers were, "Ok, so I'll go to McFists, ask him for help. I mean, he might be able to help me."<p>

Randy gasped. But before he could say anything, he moved away from the door, and walked away before Heidi could see him.

"Oh no. If she tells McFist, then he'll keep her as a hostage or something. I have to follow her." Randy find her, pounding his Fist into his other hand. Randy grabbed his mask, and quickly put it on.

He hid behind trashcan and saw Heidi walking outside.

"NINJA SPRINT!" Randy whispered, as he started to follow Heidi.

...

Heidi walked up to the big pyramid building. "Well, here we go." She said as she opened the doors.

"Here we go." Randy said more seriously, then frightened. He ran in after her, as he watched her go into the elevator. As soon as he heard the ding, and the doors closed, Randy quickly dodged the Robo-ape at the front desk, and went up the elevator shaft.

"Mr. McFist, some one is here to see you" a robo ape said, standing at his desk.

"Who!?" McFist yelled.

"Her name is Heidi Weinerman."

McFist smiled deviasly. He had seen that video. Send her in when I tell you to."

"Yes sir." The robo ape said walking away.

"Viceroy!" McFist yells.

A black slim man in a purple lab coat comes in.

"Yes?" Viceroy asks annoyed.

"Heidi is here."

"Aaaaannd?" Viceroy said, after a long silence.

"And Heidi is the girl who said she met up with the ninja!"

"Oh yeah! She's here!?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..maybe the ninja came also."

"Why?"

"Because if he cares for her, he knows we are secretly evil, and she here, he most likely followed her!"

"Ahhh..I see..we should set a trap!"

"Alright I have to send Heidi in now. Or she'll leave...SEND HER IN!" He said turning in the Robo apes direction.

The next thing they knew, Heidi Weinerman walked in.

"Hello Mr. McFist. I need you help."

"Ah...with what my dear." Hannibal said turning around slowly, in his chair.

"Well, you know i said i have been meeting with the ninja." Hannibal simply nodded grinning. "Well, he fears now that i told people that, i will be in danger."

This conversation went on, as Randy secretly watched them. He was in a vent, high up on a wall. But, as he decided to move a little bit, feeling uncomfortable, he realized he was stuck. He moved around some more, and more, and more. Until he eventually fell out of the vent, interupting their conversation.

"Uhhh...sorry to interrupt?" He said, laying on the ground oddly disfunctionally.

Viceroy and Hannibal simply smirked, while Heidi stood there shocked.

Viceroy pressed a button, and metallic arms instantly came out of the wall, and grabbed Randys arms and legs.

"LET ME GOO!"

"Now, why would we do that?" Viceroy said smugly.

"I don't know, iTs just what heroes say to villains in this kind of situation...i guess?"

"Villain!?" Heidi asked staring at Hannibal.

"yes. Heidi, Hannibal McFist is secretly and evil man who hates the ninja, me. He works with someone awful." Randy explained.

"And we are going to call this 'someone awful' right now, to ask him about what we are going to do with you." Viceroy said, pressing the call button that summons the sorcerer.

Moments later, he answers. "What is it Hannibal!" He screams.

"Sir, we have the ninja." Hannibal and Viceroy say in unison, gesturing to Randy in the metallic arms.

"YEEEESSS!"

"What shall we do to him?" Viceroy asks politely.

"We shall send him to another dimension. Wait, who is that girl?"

"Her name is Heidi Weinerman. She helped us, but not on purpose." Heidi stood there in horror, not believing what she was seeing.

"Send her too, she knows to much. i will open the dimension, but we need to knock out the ninja. or he will escape."

"DONT SEND HEIDI PLEASE!" Randy screamed. He was not about to let her be sent to another dimension because of him.

"To bad." Viceroy said as he pressed a button. Then a hole opened in the right arm holding his arm, and a gas came out, and covered Randy. He coughed, then the world started to become black. The last thing he saw was Heidi coming toward him.


End file.
